One Night Stand: Oneshots
by BTES
Summary: A few stories that just couldn't cut the cheese. So disappointing.
1. Chapter 1

She was running. Her feet slammed down with each frenzied breath and her heart pounded like the motor of a racecar.

She counted the houses and street signs with practiced ease and made a left turn down an old alley that was often referred to as the ' vendor hot spot.' It was messy with plastic everything schroon about and only a few homes. She continued running, once again counting.

'four, three, two, one!'

That's was where he stood, his hands both clinched tightly to a single sheet of yellow tinted paper.

The teen girl skidded to a stop when three feet away. She gasped and leaned forward to catch herself on her knees then proceeded to inhale heavier than that Krew guy that talked to her Dad a lot.

She caught her breath and finally spoke.

"So, did you? Are you?"

The teen boy vaguely handed the paper over to the girl. The girl snached it and read with viger as the boy cupped his face with his hands.

"No, no! That's not fair! She can't do this. You have rights!"

The boy didn't answer. He only let out a single sob. It saddened the girl to see, he hardly ever cried. It also confused her. How was she to help in such a situation. She didn't have a say in any of it. Not one.

At first, the girl shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. She crinkled the paper in her hand and thought. Then she did the only thing she could think of.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him. Her head laid on his chest and her right hand rubbed his back, like what her sister always done for her. She then started to hum a strange toon.

He immediately latched on and used her shoulder as a tissue. His sobs grew. She continued to hum and started to sway to and fro.

"I d-d-don wanna go."

"I know."

"I wanna stay with dad and you."

"I know."

He pulled away. His brown eyes were still swimming, his black hair a total mess, and his face red and blotchy.

"Is that all you can say?"

I studied him for a single moment.

"No."

He laughed harshly. "Then what else?"

"I'm going too. You will never loose me Kaden! Never!"

He first laughed some more, as if what I said was some sort of joke. He soon stopped however, because of the look of determination I wore. He shook his head.

"No, no you can't go. You need to stay…"

"And do what Kade, call you? Ask you about your day over the comm when I could ask it to your face. Hell no! I'm going. It'll take me a while, but I am!"

"Tamantha! Why bother? The only way you can go is if your dad says yes, which he won't. Plus, there is no more king Damos! He's gone! We will have no rights!"

She growled and placed her hands on her hips while she gave him her 'mom look.'

"I've got connections, thank you very much! So I will have at least some."

"But…"

No buts, mister! I'm going too, and that's final!"

There was a pause in which neither teen moved, each staring the other down to try to assert dominance. Then Kaden pulled her into a bone crushing hug and gave her a sloppy, but passionate, kiss.

"Oh god, how do I love you Tamms!"

Tamantha returned the hug and snuggled into his chest with an almost smug satisfaction. "Don't know."

They hugged a while longer before Kaden suddenly remembered something. He pushed Tamantha away and told her to wait for a second before he ran into the little house his father owned. He came back out with a small disposable camera.

"This was meant for when dad and I won, but now." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyhow, that doesn't mean we can't use it. Right?"

"Right!"

* * *

The teens pressed their cheeks together and smiled, each trying to smile wider than the other. They then both hissed cheese.

I smiled at the two kids in the picture. Each looked happy despite the obvious tragedy that had befallen them. Each looked so young too, so alive!"

I whipped away tears and too a deep, calming breath.

" **WAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Damn!" I sighed. I placed the picture back in my dresser drawer and got to my feet.

 _Bam, crash._ "I've got it!"

"Not again." With one last fleeting look at the photo, I shut the drawer and ran out of the room with a mental note.

Don't clean out a drawer when you know for a fact that it has heartfelt memorabilia inside with a baby in the house.

* * *

Hello to all who read this!

Now, this is something I came up with just as I tucked myself into bed. You know, that strange pop with the light bulb? It's just before Kaden and Tamantha moved back to Haven from Kras, and maybe some future! Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!

Anyway, I just wrote this for fun, thought you all may like it, hoped really. Have a nice day and night and rest of the week. Oh, and don't get ran over by a semi. I heard that hurts. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

I woke up in a comfortable position with an uncomfortable headache. The headache was enough to instantly reminded me of my alcohol consumption and, in point, the night after.

The only thing my pain addled brain could think to do was freeze. The night after was just a blur, though I was able to say one plus one equals two. I was one, that kid was one, the sex was two.

From the parts I could remember I had to say the night was wild. Once the ball got rolling and the first shock of the popped cherry subsided, the kid completely forgot what gental was and went crazy. I blame that on the drink.

I also remember that it felt amazing.

I paused when I was suddenly pulled from my side and placed on a chest. I didn't dare to move my head until I heard the kid sigh and a soft snore fill the white noise. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked at him.

He looked young. Without the brooding and angry looks he wore on those missions I had with him, he really looked young. It was now that I couldn't help but notice that he was probably the same age as my cousin. She only turned twenty… last month.

Then again, he wasn't all that young. He knew his way around a girl. He could satisfy.

I blinked at my own thoughts and pushed myself up in an almost sitting position. Compared to him, I was tiny. I blame it on wartime and the fact that stress can stunt growth. I just didn't like to say that most of my stress started when I was already full grown. Anyway, the kid was a good few inches taller.

I couldn't help but look at his chest. When I was still in Kras, my friend Kaden would drag me to school each morning. There he and his guy friends would argue about who was more man. Sometimes they would provide proof of their age by showing off hair on the chin, chest, or armpit.

The kid had little green hairs on his chest. Not much mind you, but enough to prove….

What the hell is wrong with me! I can't think that. Hell, he looked like a kid. One that I took complete advantage of when he and I were both drunk. Sure, I was smaller, but that meant squat when I had at least two years on him.

I shook my head of the unwanted thoughts and got up off the bed we shared. I then grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. I stopped momentarily in my panic at my own lecherous mind to find a small spot.

At first glance, it looked like a bruise. On a closer inspection however, I found out that it was a bite mark and a bad one at that. It was an angry red and puncture marks shown brightly with dried blood. His canines must have been sharp or he bit down hard.

If I tried hard enough, I could see it.

He was rough in his play. Every so often, he'd nip a spot. I wanted to play rough too so I clinched the hair I had in my fingers and pulled. He growled deep in his throat and instead of nip, he bit.

My hand ran over the spot a few times as I turned on the bathroom sink. I quickly washed off the dried blood. Once the spot was clean, I could see the points of impact and noticed that some skin was lifted as if torn from their original place.

I hope he's not into cannibalism.

Soon as I got every article of clothing on, I stepped out of the bathroom and went about looking for a back door. If I knew Krew, he always put a backdoor in each room to insure his clients and staff an escape.

True to his image, there was a backdoor. Smirking at my accomplishment at finding it, I opened the door that seemingly lead to the back alley. I only gave a last fleeting look back at the kid, Jak I think his name is, in curiosity.

Was his hair really that soft or did I just dream that up?

* * *

What woke him was the small snap of the door latch.

He counted himself lucky really. If he were like everyone else, he'd have a migraine from all of the alcohol he consumed the night before. He wasn't however, so he awoke headache free thanks to the light eco coursing through his blood.

He wasn't a lightweight eather. Though he did get drunk from half a bottle, his thought process didn't suffer as much. He just went along with things without truly thinking them over more often.

It was part of the reason he slept with that girl, and the push his darker personality seemed to give. He wouldn't tell her about that though.

It was then he realized that he was alone in bed.

Jak sat up fast and looked at the place that women should have been. She wasn't though. She was just gone. He kind of wished she had stayed until he was up. She was kind hearted and listened to him. Something most people avoided when they only wanted him to be their lap-dog.

That and he wouldn't say no to another go.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He had fun last night with her but didn't know if she did. She yelled a lot. Did that mean he was good or was she faking it?

Then a voice sounded from the back of his mind. Well, not necessarily a voice, more like a hum. A dark hum that dripped with poison and humor.

 **'You** **should have let me** **take over. I would** **have** **satisfied** **her** **better**.

Jak only awarded that comment with one of his own as he flung the blanket hanging around his waist off to start his day.

'More like mame her.'

* * *

Hi guys.

I know that this was finished but I came up with another oneshot. I had it written for a while and it never got into the original cut, soooo, just decided to place it here.

I always like the idea that jak had the two different personality in his head. The conflict that they bring is interesting. They probably can't make him do or say anything, but they can try to push him in the direction they want him to go.

In other word, all of the decisions are his own. He just gets a second and third opinion.

Anyhow… tell me what you thought of it! In all honesty, I never had a one night stand before. I'm pretty much an innocent making stuff up as she goes with this. The pregnancy stuff, i'm okay with. The sex, I still blush if it's not some kind of joke.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning snack

Jak woke up with the extreme need to pee.

Quickly, he threw off the blanket and jumped out of his bed. He ran over to the bathroom door in his room and tried to turn the knob to no avail.

He then looked at the small clock at the bedside table. It was five in the morning. Who the hell kept the bathroom at five in the morning!

Hearing the humming from the room, it'd have to be Keira.

Damn it! Ever since Sig came to help, Jak moved to Keira's room to give him space. It was then he found out that Kira had a bad habit of taking the longest baths while locking the door.

He groaned angrily and stomped out of the room and to the downstairs bathroom. He finally. was able to relieve himself.

He stepped back out of the bathroom and turned around to the kitchen. The light was on.

Curious, he walked into the kitchen and found that a certain person's butt was hanging out of the fridge. This person was rummaging through everything as if to get something in the back.

Tamantha appeared from behind the door with a cut pickle in her mouth. She shut the door and he saw that she had a small tub of chocolate icing in her hand.

He couldn't hold it back. He just had to laugh.

The outburst cased Tamantha to flinch and drop the small tub of icing and bite down on the pickle. She nearly fell too, barely catching herself on the island counter.

"Holy hell!"

Jak continued to chuckle and stepped over to help her to her feet.

"What are you eating?"

Tamantha immediately pushed away from him and tried to bend over to pick up the tub. "It's a craving! Plus its normal!"

"Whatever you say."

She finally got the tub and used the island to help herself stand upright. He was surprised. Her belly was so big that she probably couldn't even see her feet.

"What the hell are you doing up anyway?" She sounded annoyed at being caught in the act of eating the weirdest thing in the world.

"Bathroom. Keira was taking ours up."

Tamantha only humphed and returned to the fridge to fish out the pickle jar. She then pointed at Jak with a threatening finger.

"You tell anybody about this, and i'll make sure that you wake up in a vary uncomfortable place. Remember, I know where you sleep!"

With that put out, turned and goed herself up the stairs. Jak hung back until he heard her take that last step and then followed behind. Didn't know when she may fall, especially with a pickle and icing in hand.

Maybe he should tell Daxter.

Jak stepped back into his room to find a vary clean and vary naked Keira on the bed. The towel she used barely covered her chest.

He'd tell Dax in an hour.

* * *

God, i'm posting two shorts in one week! Thats big.

The idea I got from this is one: i'm kinda craving pickles. Two: I once heard that pregnant women crave chocolate covered pickles. Weird right? Anyhow, tell me what you thought. And, what's the weirdest craving you ever had?


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Alyssa

It was the middle of the night and the streets were all lit up, the rays shining against the puddles of water and grime. Only a handful of people walked them. Most were men who sold drugs or looked for ways to buy their needs and addictions

One woman walked the streets. Long black hair up in a loose bun, big blue eyes strate in concentration and pain, forehead dotted in slick sweat. She also had a two year old resting on her hip while it cried and balled.

The woman, seventeen and alone, groaned. "Common Tamantha honey, it's ok. Its finnnnnnnnn!"

She groaned again but in pain. Her free hand moved to her belly and clinched as her knees bent ever so slightly. The child continued to cry. Pore thing, probably tired and cold.

But Elena couldn't leave her with their father, no chance in hell. That drunk would just pour alcohol into her sippy.

Another shot of pain filled her and she was once again forced to stop. She clinched everything.

Why did it have to hurt so bad.

Once the pain subsided, she continued on her way. She was halfway there.

It was half-n-hour ago when it happened. It had woke her up with a surprised gasp as the slick gooey wetness soaked her night pants and sheets. Her water broke.

After that she got up, changed, picked up Tamantha, and went out to the old clunker her dad drove but found it out of commission.

So she walked. All the way to the hospital.

Again, Elena stopped in pain. Her whole body shook from it.

"Hey!"

Elena glanced to the side and found the owner of the voice.

It was a tall man with poofy strawberry colored hair, big green eyes and a freckled face. His teeth were a little too large and poked out of his mouth when he smiled, little wires over them. He also wore an extremely sharp suit.

"Are you ok ma'am?"

At first, she was about to say she was fine, but another bout of pain caused her to nearly drop the child in her arms. So instead she shook her head.

The man smile widened and he held out a hand to her. "Here, i'll help. I've got a zoomer not too far away."

The man slowly lead the woman to the zoomer and plucked the young Tamantha away when she climbed in. He drove carefully. He carried her into the hospital, telling the child to hold onto his trousers while walking in.

When they stepped inside, the doctors went straight to work. The man picked the child up and followed blindly as he bounced her ever so slightly to help calm her.

The doctors got Elena settled and soon she was screaming in agony as eight pounds of infant coming out of her nether regions.

Then, the baby was out. "It's a girl!"

The doctor cut the cord and took the baby to clean her. When she was brought back, she was given to her mother who cried in joy.

The man watched, his own eyes wet. Truly a miracle.

"Tamantha!" Elena yellped. She held out her arms for the child in which the man brought over and settled onto her lap. "This is your niece, Alyssa"

The child gasped and reached out a hand to the infant's cheek. She gasped again. "Soft!"

Elena chuckled and held her two girls. "Yes, she is."

The man, who was mostly quite, cleared his throat. When he had the attention, he smiled.

"So, I guess that I need to introduce myself since I watched you give birth. So, I'm Thomas Flannery, Captain to King Damos' army! And you?"

The new mother giggled at the man and pulled her baby's closer. "Elena MicDousen."

"Elena. Beautiful."

Elena giggled again. This man was so different than her old crush. Goofy looking, polite, sweet. "Who, me? No. I look terrible."

The two then started talking and Elena couldn't help but think that this man was the one.

* * *

Hi!

So, I wanted to do this because I don't know. Yeah, bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Kaden

Kaden stared down at the small girl that was before him. She was a vary average person, one that couldn't be picked from a crowd, with her long brown hair and plain gray eyes. Her stature was angry as blood ran down from her nose and dripped off her chin.

"I'm waiting." The girl grumbled with a cross of her arms and tapping of her feet.

Kaden rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. He had nicked some red eco from his dad's garage earlier that day so that he and his friends could play a deadly game off ball. The eco was just starting to wear off but it still packed a punch. Kaden took his turn and threw the ball but was aiming too high and accidentally his the girl's face as she passed by.

The girl, to say the least, was not happy. Nope, she was so angry that she popped the ball that hit her face. She then marched right up to the group and demanded an apology.

So, there they were.

Kaden watched as the blood dripped from her chin in a daze as though he was the one who was hit. How did she just stand there and bleed?

"Well?"

He blinked and looked into the girl's eyes. Anger sparked through them like lightning. He gulped.

"Will you apologise for popping my ball?"

The other boys all whooped and hollered behind him. The girl simply narrowed her eyes.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'm sorry. Is that good?"

"Sorry for what?"

Kaden chuckled, where the hell did this chick come from? "For making your nose bleed."

The girl gnashed her teeth together. "No, for breaking my nose."

This caused him to laugh out loud.

"I did not break it! You are over reacting."

"It could."

"It couldn't. Now get lost; we're playing a game."

The girl growled and tossed away the ball skin. She then reared back and landed her fist on Karen's face. He could feel the crunch of his nose under her knuckles.

He fell back and landed on his butt. The other boys all started to either yell at the girl or just took a few steps back. When an adult yelled out, however, they all bolted except for the Kaden and the girl.

The two stared at each other in silence. A new line of red liquid ran down Karen's mouth and off his chin. He dabbed his finger on the liquid and looked at it in wander.

"There, we're even now."

Kaden looked up at the girl and stared. She simply stared back until she burst in laughter, laughter that he soon joined.

"Ok, ok, we are. But one thing."

The girl caught her breath and helped Kaden to his feet. She brushed him off with a few well placed pats and grinned at him as she shirked off her jacket. She then wiped the blood of her face and let him use the sleeve to do the same.

"What?"

"What's your name? Girl like you who can punch better than those guys I was hanging out with has got to have a great name."

She smiled. "Tamantha. You?"

The two started to walk side by side while passing the jacket between them. Kaden smiled back at her.

"Kaden. How old are you? You look like you're about ten, seeing how short you are."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm fourteen. You can't be any older than me."

Kaden didn't answer out loud, he just held up one finger.

* * *

Two years later

Kaden went back and forth on the balls and tips of his feet. His eyes looked through the sky for the transport as he tried his best to not move his torso.

When the transport came into view and then landed, a huge smile curled on his face. Soon, a small girl stood before him.

The small girl was anything but average, one that Kaden could never pick from a crowd simply because he didn't see the crowd. Her beautiful, straight brown hair that wretched her butt and her gray eyes that were beyond the stars themselves were all he needed to spot her. Her stature was that of wander and trust.

Her name was Tamantha, finishing her beauty with a cherry on top.

After a month of knowing her, Tamantha became a permanent part of Karen's life. She was the rock that kept him from being a completely different person who lashed out at those younger and smaller than him. She pushed him to be better in school and to stop stealing from his father. She became part of the center of his world, along with his dad, in the short span of two years.

When he was forced to move to Haven City, away from his life, she promised to follow him. It took only a week.

As soon as her eyes landed on him, she started running and hit him with a hug. Kaden gasped as pain rubbed rum the friction of his now tattooed skin and his uncomfortable uniform, his helmet taken off so he could be recognised.

Tamantha pulled away only to be pulled back into his arms.

As he said before, it took only a week, but it felt like years. Without her to crack the occasional bad joke with or to laugh in his face when a blotch of paint found its way onto his cheek, life was dull and not worth it.

With her in his arms now, he realised that he would never let go again. She was now his world, and he loved it so very much.

* * *

Hello. So, I'm feeling like a Kaden day is today. I miss the guy so much.

Why write this now? Well, it's because I just realized that I was never able to delve deeper into Kaden's life. Like, why was he so happy to take on the role of fathering Tamantha's baby or why they were so close. I know that this is a very small sample but, its a start, right?

I think that I might make a few more Kaden based oneshots. What do you all think?


End file.
